April's Twin Sister
by MikeySenpaiIsMine1
Summary: Aspen has finally escaped from the Kraang. Coming back to New York City in her home, she finds her sister and father again. And along with 4 best friends.. But Mikey has caught her the most beautiful, funny, gaming girl ever.


p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" April was completely shocked. She stood there on the rooftop as the wind blew her orangish red hair back with her pony tail. She stepped closer to that familiar person... /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Her twin sister, Aspen. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Her hip length sized orangish red hair blew in front of her as her glasses shined by the sunlight. She was 5/6, and had a light green tank top under a red plaid short sleeve. She had black knee high boots that had lace around the ankles./p  
p style="text-align: left;" (flashback)/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Aspen O'Neil is the twin sister of, April O'Neil. But... How? Why wasn't she never mentioned to the others? Or her father? Well, it was pretty dramatic. They were at the farm house that summer around where April and Aspen was at the age of, 6 or 7. While her mother got captured by the Kraang.. She wasn't alone. Aspen tried to stop the Kraang from getting her mother... Her adventurous, silly, brave, attitude tried to distract the Kraang. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey! Over here Aliens!" Aspen's 6/7 year old voice shouted, waving her arms in the air. "The one known as, Aspen O'Neil is trying to distract Kraang, to not capture the one known as Aspen O'Neil's mother. The one known as-" The Kraang was caught off with Aspen jumping on they're back. "Rawr! Run mommy!" Aspen yelled, but Mrs. O'Neil didn't she stayed from fear. The Kraang that who had Aspen on they're back left her up and stared coldly in her bright blue eyes of fear. "The one known as, Aspen O'Neil. Will come with the Kraang." He said to the other Kraang. And threw her to the van. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Before the other Kraang was about to get April and her father too, Kerby picked up April and ran toward his van. Driving off without them.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"That was the day when they came apart./p  
p style="text-align: left;"(end of flashback)/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" "S-Sis?!" April questioned. Aspen smiled weakly opening her arms out for a hug. "Been long, hasn't it?" Aspen replied. "Yeah.. It has." April replied back to her sister, hugging her. "How's dad..?" Aspen asked returning the hug. "He's fine... Where is mom?" April asked. "... I have to tell you that when we are going to see dad.." Aspen said a little sad like. "Okay.." April said, noticing sadness in Aspen's voice. "So, let's get back to dad.. I bet he misses you." April told, grabbing her head and walked down the fire escape. "Alright.." /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" After April and Aspen's walk to home, they entered the apartment. "Dad... I have a surprise for you!" April called out. Hiding Aspen behind her. "Oh, welcome back April! What is it?" Kerby asked her daughter. "Here.." April said taking a step to the side so Aspen is in view of her father. "Aspen.. She's back." April told. Kerby stayed there in shock. "H-Hey dad.." Aspen smiled slightly. "Oh! My baby girl!" Kerby said hugging her lost daughter close. "I missed you too dad.." Aspen said hugging back. "Where is your mother?" Kerby asked pulling away. Aspen sighed. "Let's sit down, I'll tell you.." Aspen replied. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" The O'Neil's sat down on the couch as Aspen was about to tell. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Okay, well... She's alive... But. When... I wanted to try to escape with her away from the Aliens... She refused. She said there wasn't really no hope to go back.. And that they forgotten us, because dad didn't try to get us back.. So.. Mom and I had a little argument about we should go or not. She told if I go, I would fail by the second. And get in serious trouble. She pushed me away and turned her back on me" Aspen said as she tried to hold in her tears. "I said fine.. and I tried to escape.. But then she yelled at me to come back. As I ran I heard the Kraang trying to get me.. Their guns shooting passed me, while trying to dodge them, I saw the exit. I ran outside and noticed that it was near New York City. I turned back and saw my mom trying to chase me down too, but I saw the Kraang grab her again.." Aspen continued. "And.. I couldn't go back to get her.. So.. I started my way back here to you guys." Aspen said wiping a couple of tears away from her cheeks. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" "I'm sorry you had to go through that.." April said hugging her sister patting her back. "Well.. She could been scared and gave up hope.. So it wasn't your fault, Aspen." Kerby replied understanding what happen and why she didn't try to go help her mom. "Yeah.. I guess.." Aspen said. "How about you and April go for a walk outside. And I'll stay here." Their father said. April nodded grabbing her hand leading her out to the apartment door. "Oh, and it's glad to have you back Aspen." Kerby smiled at Aspen. "Yeah. Thanks dad." Aspen let out a smile. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" "I want you to meet my best friends, Aspen." April told. "Okay. Do you think they'd hate me? Do they read comics, video games? Do sports? Like Pizza? Go to your school?" Aspen blurted out. April let out a chuckle walking down the streets of New York City. "No, they won't hate you. Yes, yes, Kiinnddaa, yes, and no." April tried to answers in order. "Oh, that's cool!" Aspen smiled. April nodded stopping in an alleyway, in a dead end. "Uh.. April. This is a dead end." Aspen told. "I know.." April said lifting up the manhole cover. Aspen stayed quiet. "Are.. You joking?" Aspen asked looking at April. "Nope, c'mon. You were all adventurous when we were little. You emcan't /emsay no to that." April said. "Okay, I'll go.." Aspen said. April looked around to see close in clear, which it was. "Go down first." April told. "Alright.." Aspen said and slowly climbed down the ladder. April following, closing the manhole cover. They dropped down with the splash of a water. "So the sewers are your best friends, aww!" Aspen said. "No! C'mon, just follow me." April said leading her to the guy's lair. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" (At The Lair Of The Turtles) /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Donnie was working at his lab upgrading the gadgets. Mikey was playing with Icecream Kitty and reading comics. Raph was punching the dummy. While Leo was watching Space Heroes. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" April walked in. "Hey guys!" April said. "Oh, hey April." Leo replied. Aspen hid like April had told her too. Donnie came out of the lab right when he heard April's voice. "Hey April!" He said happily. Mikey put Ice Cream Kitty back in the freezer, saying goodbye and walked out of the kitchen. "Guys... would you get mad if I led someone emreally/em close to me in your lair?" April asked. "April? You did what?!" Leo stood up. "Trust me... She's cool." April said as she cued Aspen to show herself. Aspen gulped and walked next to April. "This is my twin sister... Aspen."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Mikey kept her eyes on Aspen. She was.. Beautiful. Her bright blue eyes under her glasses. He thought it was cute with the glasses on her. And the freckles on her nose.. Maybe so much beautifuler than Renet... "Hi.. My name is Mikey.." Mikey said walking toward her./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Aspen."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"(CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON) /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAuthor's note, Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter of my main book! Also, I thought of an idea... What if April had a long lost twin sister. It gave me that Idea when they were back in New York City. And April said, "I always wanted a twin sister." And bam. A whole story about her sister! Hope you will stick around too!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBye~ /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong ~ Rain/strong/p 


End file.
